


My Odd Dreams

by AlleysaLynne



Category: dreams - Fandom, not fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Caterpillars, Dreams, Nightmares, Odd, Snakes, hellsing - Freeform, not fanfic, some depressing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleysaLynne/pseuds/AlleysaLynne
Summary: This Is literally just a compilation of odd or weird dreams I have with also nightmares thrown in. These are sometimes written right as I wake up and sometimes they are old dreams/nightmares that still hang with me. Some are silly, but others are confusing, scary or just downright depressing. Also for some reason, I feel in my dreams. If I have a nightmare where I get punched in the stomach. I have a bruise. Skin gets peeled off, I wake up with an unbearable pain running along my skin. The ones that affect me the most I will have a message before it to let it be known.Also in reading this remember, I do not have control of my dreams. The fear I feel in my nightmares do not coincide with my actual thoughts, and a lot of my nightmares are only scary because my mind is forcing me to be scared. That and those of you who find this, Hello, welcome to the depths that is my mind.





	1. Caterpillars

**Author's Note:**

> This dream took place forever and a half ago. If its odd remember it took place in the mind of a child. Also, all the "..." and such things are there because that's how I'm saying it in my head as I'm writing it. mainly to show my complete confusion of the entire thing. This is also the dream with a Hellsing character in it.

A funny weird dream I've had like 10 times in my life from about the time I was 8. I had a dream where when I try to think of it in my mind looks like a large room shell dome thingy. And it looked like a plain area. But only in color. The floor was green on a “back wall” with what looks like "grass" painted on and then just blue above that, but the room went on forever. 

In the dream (for some reason because I've never been scared of caterpillars) these, giant, like 50-foot caterpillars were going around spitting silk-like stuff on people turning them also into giant caterpillars. And this is the part that makes me laugh looking back and embarrassed that as a child this scared me. The caterpillars that were human had their human faces. And for another unknown reason (probably because I was allowed to watch it from a young age) Alucard from Hellsing… was their? Like only as a caterpillar… But it's still funny to me looking back. Could you imagine a large 50-foot caterpillar with Alucard's face… I just… it makes me laugh. I don't remember how the dream ended. Just this was one dream that is oddly reoccurring and for some reason with a high fear level.


	2. Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dream took place roughly February 11, 2019. This is a nightmare but not a major one.

I keep having these nightmares of being in groups of snakes. Which is weird because I love snakes. Everything about them. Their scales, their faces, the way they wiggle and squeeze your hand, the way their cute little tongue blips to smell things, their cute little snoot. 

But in the dreams for some reason. A recent one I can remember I was running through a water sunken city. I enter a garden like area (I would say park but it's a lot of floral and greenery with not much else a bench here and there but that's it) and my foot catches a vine or something causing me to slam on my chest and knock the air out of me. I stand up and look around and see hoards of large (in my mind venomous) snakes all looking at me and coming towards me. I get bitten a few times and then I wake up in a complete panic.


	3. Snakes Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dream took place roughly around New Years. This one happened before the other snake one but was written after it from memory. This one also has more to it because I remember a lot more about this one than my other one.

Another snake nightmare I actually remember was a little time after Christmas eve (that's when my family gets together for Christmas) so my little cousins were on my mind. I had a dream where (I have two one is male and is female. So let's just call them Alice and Eric) Alice runs up to me and tells me she found a baby. 

She didn't know what it was. Eric and I leave the house (we are in the countryside so snakes are abundant). We get to the metal shed and there are little ferret pups with no mother. They looked half starved and looked like they needed urgent care. For some unknown reason instead of asking for something logical I asked if Eric could bring me a box of dirt *looks to the side unamused* and almost perfectly, an orangey gold snake sits on top. If you know southern snakes this was one of biggest fears you can have.

All I remember before waking up was yelling him quietly and calmly to put down the box and walk away. Only for the thing to lunge.


	4. Squeaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter hurts me. Take this one with a hard warning. If you get emotional over animal death. You probably won't like this one.

Now for a darker and a lot more depressing dream for me. My cat died April 4th of 2016 and it hit me hard. He was my best friend and I cared deeply for the little floofball of a cat. He died of feline aids and an injury. 

A week after he died I had a dream where I and my family (mother, father, brother, and sister) were sitting down for dinner. We had steak and potatoes. It was storming outside. We were eating and randomly I hear a cry outside. We have multiple cats but the one that died had a very specific cry. And I run to the door and rip it open. He had this greeting that he did after being in the rain that he would rub up against them while covered in water because it never bothered him really. So he runs into the house. I remember reaching down and petting him. It felt so real. The cold water in his thick fur. His stupidly cute squeaky cry.

This honestly hurt more than I thought it would to write. It's been nearly three years and I'm still not over it. I'm always that person that says you shouldn't cry over lost pets because crying makes you sad and they wouldn't want you sad. And yet here I am. Crying over my pets that I lost three years ago.


	5. Achievement Hunter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd one. It has a lot more plot than most of my dreams, but still a not much actual plot. This dream took place. I think it was right before Geoff Ramsey and Griffin Divorced. Also got done reading it finally after the first time I wrote this... Which was directly after the dream... I haven't changed any of it. (Put in my two-sense about it). and it is really embarrassing after reading it...

Me and the achievement hunter where part of the guard of some big tan castle island cliff thing. I remember we got chased out onto the draw bridge we get smacked off and I'm holding onto all of them and holding onto the edge of the draw bridge. I let go of them to have a fighting chance and I get up and run. When I can I run down to where they are and they are in an egg-like form(Like fuckin' chicken eggs... I guess Ostrich eggs is more like it.) I gather all of them up and go to run only to see a member of the guard behind me with a large treble prong fish hook. About 4 inches in size. He catches me a couple times with the hook and Geoff shows up and chunks a large rock at him, grabs my arm and makes me run to the forest. When we get to the edge he tells me we are running to an old friends house. When we get there a man opens up and is timid at first. Then later tells us his name is Joel. I place all the eggs down and the achievement hunters all start to come back and break out of the shells including Griffin and Milly. 

When everyone is hatched I see that two people are missing when I leave to find them I see Michael and Lindsey running toward us. Geoff says we need to pick up and move locations so we do. First, we go to some grayish blue, almost gas station/motel thing. We peek around and then get up and leave again. Then we arrive at a big building. It was a hotel with a bar/rave type thing, as well as a large garden and a lot more of a building. I remember going into the bar area (being under 21 in the U.S. that's illegal) and we were listening to loud music and drinking. A guy goes over the intercom and talks about playing a game. We all drink a shot, a cup, and a pint of booze, with a beer in between the drinks. We finish this and I start thinking of Geoff and how cute he is(I DON'T REMEMBER WRITING THIS...WTF BRAIN) Me drunk off my ass wants to try and seduce him(THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!) When I find him he is in a rich reddish purple room asleep on a table. Because he's asleep I start to wander around the building. I don't really remember what happened after that other than telling Griffin I wanted to bang her husband.

(Genuinely I do find Geoff attractive but... the guy is older than my dad and that's just... weird...)


	6. Achievement Hunter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dream happened I wanna say a little over a week ago. This is another one I wrote right after having it to keep the memory clear. Also, I remember liking an older guy at work when having this dream... I think I mighta been projecting my affection for the other guy on Ryan(Who I do indeed find attractive. I think the main reason my mind did it is because, the thing he did the other day is a perfect example. He ran into where everyone was, saw pizza, crammed two whole slices in his mouth and grabbed a third and waddled away with a goofy look on his face.)

I had this odd dream just now as it's fresh on my mind. I was hanging out with a gaming group called achievement hunter. We were playing a game where you had to go from waypoint to waypoint and... I'm sorry I guess it's technically they were playing and I joined on at some point. It started with me walking into a room and seeing them all playing and me walking up to Ryan. I don't remember the convo very much. All I really remember is being dragged into a hug by him and him saying something about extra points for working closely (which in my mind sounds... just wrong) then literally I was in the game running around playing with them. And we had to run. At some point, Ryan pulled out a minigun and almost killed everyone but what I really remember was at some point in the dream we had to go back and get the people that we had just defeated I remember hearing Ryan say "oops I tried to ask if it was female... I have no clue what I said." Only for him to be attacked. 

For some reason, I ran on and we had to get these plant-based people out if their mech-like armor. They could do it willingly or if they fell unconscious they came out if it. Which was weird and amazing to see them do because they literally made the plant armor. It was like part of them. When they came out the head of the mech unfurled and then the chest piece opened. Inside the chest piece was a feminine (had boobs so... But also not human and was actually plant matter humanoid... think spriggan from skyrim...but at the same time not quite. They had a softer face with actual skin...) looking humanoid. After the headpiece and chest piece, the rest of the armor pulled off was almost as if a string was being pulled at her spine to make it retract back into her. (Side thought... firstly these mechs were big... I mean like they looked like your generic beetle and were easily 8 to 10 foot tall). After they were out of all their armor (they either did this willingly or were passed out and couldn't do anything) they were put in this machine type thing and they came out... happier... I don't know much else after this point. I wanna say this is the point in which I woke up.


	7. Two Really Weird Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dreams(I figure they are two separate dreams. For all, I know they could all be the same one. Dreams are weird and complicated and a lot of the times they don't make sense. I also wrote this right after waking up to keep it fresh in my mind. This also took place January 5th, 2019 (Only reason I know is because I sent my dream to my cousin trying to write it down and found it)

Hi... just had a weird dream. I was in a hospital running from zombie-like things and you could get infected. But not like "I'm a zombie" infected... And it was very video game like as if you were infected flies would fly around you and you would have a dark green mist around you. But it could go to others by just being close to them. The infected helped move supplies and did all the work while the non infected watched (I realize that that's backwards to how it's supposed to be but I'm asleep so I couldn't really do anything) at some point in the dream me and two other people go into a hall and as we get to the door it slams shut and we try the door and it doesn't work when we turn there are a group of zombies running at us and we scream only for them to run into the door behind us. Which is opened a second later by one of the people in our group. Then I find myself walking up the halls aways more and start grabbing like... I wanna say it was buckets... But I don't remember what they were for... Honestly, I don't remember much else about the dream... I had another dream...

I'm not sure if it's from the same one or if it's its own dream... But I remember being in a house with a group and we all lived in it. In the bathroom, you could walk up and turn the faucet to the shower and it would open into this amazing like forest area. (Picture Narnia. But instead of a wardrobe its a shower.) Everyone knew about it and we all spent a lot of time there. I had left for some reason. And when I returned the house was decrepit. So I figure ima go and stay in the forest area. When I get into it. The area is empty. There are hardly any trees. There was a lake that had disappeared. I start to walk around and got surrounded by four animals. 3 wolves and one really large snake. For some reason they could talk. The snake talked about killing me and them all eating my body. That their world had been killed by my kind and they had no food left. The snake attacked and I stabbed it (legit don't know where I got the knife but...) And one of the wolves turned on the snake (I know I said something about the snake being huge but the wolves also towered over me now that I think about it, my head came to their shoulders.) And it ripped the snakes head in two. He talked about how he was sick of that "stupid snake" and asked if I could help. The other two wolf's said they don't need help from me and would be leaving this part of the forest... And that's about how much I remember of that one... also in the zombie one I was infected... I remember being one of the first getting infected but not much beyond that...


End file.
